Page RP: Nightmare Alucard vs Star Serelinity
(Xero-0) Nightmare Alucard strolls about Lookout, casually observing the still, pristine landscape around him. "Such a serene place," he mused "Doesn't look like a battlefied at first glance..." ( Geti186 ) "I'll have you know that many battles have been fought here." Serelinity said. "Who are you? Your presence is foul and taints this place" Serelinity turns around and meets Alucard's gaze. (Xero-0) "I am Alucard, pleased to meet you. Presence? Well, technically I could be everywhere and anywhere whenever I wanted, but wouldn't that be a tad unfair?" Alucard replied. "However, I must agree with you in a way; though my presence does not taint this place, it taints its other occupants... ... with the guilt of being weak." A devilish smirk creeped onto Alucard's already unnerving face. "Anyways, let's not sidetrack. We both know why we're here. Aren't you looking forward to the gore ahead?" Alucard asked, his hellish grin spreading like that of the Cheshire Cat's, as he pulled out "NIGHT" Casull and trained it directly at Serelinity's head. (Geti186) "The scent of weakness? My seal tells me you're kinda weak. You see, there are certain "restrictions" placed on me, such that I get a good battle out of any circumstance." Serelinity smiled, "But if you wish to fight, I have no objections." Serelinity flared his Chi, creating a massive shockwave which miraculously did not affect the environment. As he did so, he took the opportunity to distance himself from Alucard, so as to prepare himself for any attacks coming his way. (Xero-0) Alucard simply let himself be blasted to smithereens by the shockwave. He then walked out (regenerated) from a shadow on Serelinity's body. "Then your seal's a pretty bad liar." Alucard repositioned Casull towards Serelinity's head and fired. "Let's see how this goes." (Geti186) Alucard's stupidity was great, choosing to regenerate from Serelinity's body of all places. In response, Serelinity simply unleashed a barrage of Form Duplications, knocking the gun out of Alucard's hand. The actual Serelinity then channelled Chi into Alucard's body, forcefully attempting to separate it as the Form Duplications continued their relentless assault, striking arms, joints, and the like. As he did so, Serelinity activated Intertwining Connection, connecting himself with the rest of the world and all of its elements, from his body then flared Electricity, Fire, and Air shockwaves, attempting to destroy Alucard's body as Serelinity held him in place by strangling his neck. His Form Duplications still continued their assault as he did so, preventing Alucard as much as possible from mustering a physical counterattack. (Xero-0) Alucard's stupidity was not great, for he simply released his 6th seal, bringing him down to Release State 5. Then he turned intangible, avoiding all interferences from Serelinity's skills. Hence, he still had his gun in his hand and was simply floating beside Serelinity. "HAHAHA did you think that I would be held down so easily? I am THE Alucard. One does not simply restrain Alucard!" Alucard then whipped out Jackal "MARE" as well, and training both firearms at Serelinity's eyes, fired them. "Boo." He then turned tangible once more. (Geti186) Serelinity simply smirked as his opponent was a fool. He was the God of Chi, not a lesser mortal. Like the wind, he simply dispersed, avoiding both bullets with extreme ease. He then unleashed massive tendrils of Chi which flooded the area, expanding in an area around Serelinity as if they were sentient. These massive tendrils of Chi had properties which continually shifted as he swung it around. In an instant, a tendril could be as hard as Anti-Ki, while in the next, it may dissipate like wind. In another moment, it might be pure solidified energy. This made the speed of the tendrils extremely unpredictable. "Let's see you become intangible next time." (Xero-0) "Your'e so predictable. Your mind is like an open book. Why would you think that your little worms can stop me?" Alucard released up to the 4th seal, leaving him at Release State 3. "Let's have some fun now, shall we?" Alucard then exploded, darkness erupting from him. They formed hideous monstrosities that would make babies blind, and they surrounded Serelinity, drowning him in a sea of evil. They entered all of Serelinity's orifices, ravaging him from the inside out. (Geti186) What Alucard didn't realize was that the more seals he released, Serelinity's power grew stronger as his own seal let up. The Chi automatically burned and destroyed the hideous monstrosities which attempted to enter Serelinity's body, as the tendrils flared in immense power. Serelinity, however, was hit by a fragment or two of the hideous monstrosities, which caught onto parts of his body, wounding him. He then disappeared, all traces of him gone, the only leftover being that of his Chi Tendrils, which grew so large it began encompassing Lookout. These tendrils served to destroy the hideous monstrosities, picking them apart rapidly. (Xero-0) "Sorry to disappoint you, but my babies aren't food for your measly worms." Alucard increased the density of the monsters he summoned, making them more durable and stronger than Serelinity's tendrils. The monsters then started to feed on the tendrils, munching them up in gross delight. "My little kids are hungry..." Alucard mentioned with an excited grin on his face. "Where are you, lowly coward? I need to feed my boys!" The monsters proceeded to expand, replacing the tendrils around Lookout. (Geti186) The thing is, Alucard didn't know how durable they were. For all he knew he made them more durable then the tendrils when in wind form. As Chi cannot be taken, absorbed, or eaten in any form, and could become 'intangible' at will, the monsters failed horribly in feeding on the tendrils. The monsters proceeded to die, not replacing the tendrils around Lookout. These tendrils' simply changed their forms rapidly, courtesy of the Intertwining Connection. They became wind, avoiding contact and travelling far faster, before striking with an incredibly dense form. Needless to say, the tendrils were outmatched compared to the versatility of the Serelinity's Chi. Several Form Duplications of those enormous tendrils were then generated, unleashing a combo of 20,000 hits in a split instant on Alucard, with one of the tendrils passing through Alucard's body as wind, then materializing into solid Chi, ripping apart Alucard's body while keeping him in position. (Xero-0) The monsters did not die for they were now stronger than the tendrils themselves, making them impervious to their assaults. Also, the tendrils could not exist in Lookout anymore for the space was already occupied by the rapidly ballooning monsters. Alucard then pulled out both guns once more and fired 1000 bullets per second on both sides at Serelinity, specially altering the flight paths of the projectiles to avoid any potential obstacles. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP (Geti186) Unknown to Alucard, the Tendrils were rapidly gathering power, and wasn't displaced because they were fixed on the spot. Even if darkness occupied the space, the tendrils simply reverted into its Chi form, which could occupy the same space as Alucard's dark tendrils. Alucard didn't know where Serelinity was, so those bullets hit nothing. Still, it managed to destroy some of the tendrils', as Serelinity couldn't exactly differentiate between the energy immune and physically immune bullets, thereby wasting a lot of energy. The tendrils then dispersed. Serelinity then reappeared at a distance away from Alucard. Using Shadow Interchanging, he becomes larger than the entire Lookout itself, staring down at Alucard with his size. (Xero-0) "You know nothing, assumptuous fool. You can't avoid absolute accuracy. There's a reason why I use guns: It's cos I'm a good shot!" With that, Alucard swerved all the bullets towards Serelinity, using the "All-Eye" to keep full awareness of Serelinity's location. Alucard then summoned more monsters that rushed towards Serelinity, mouth bursting with bloody foam and screams rising from their gurgling throats. (Geti186) With his enormous size, Serelinity unleashed a Contact Force Reversal, casually sending all the monsters into other galaxies. The bullets which were immune to physical obstruction were also affected, and forcefully sent back. The remainding bullets which were immune to energy then collided with Serelinity, knocking him out of the Shadow Interchanging form due to its explosions. Reverting back to normal, Serelinity then activated Eternal Era, harmonizing the area around him through the Flow. This gets rid of all negative and unnatural effects, and would drastically weaken anything which takes too long a time to make contact with Serelinity. Serelinity then charged towards Alucard, and Alucard felt his negative energy attempting to harmonize with the environment, his energy attempting to leave him. Activating contact force reversal, Serelinity's speed exceeded its conventional limit, and in an instant was about to splatter Alucard's face. In that instant, Serelinity also sent out a Disruption Wave, disrupting whatever Alucard intended to do in the next instant. (Xero-0) Unfortunately for Serelinity, Alucard's sensory abilities were beyond his expectations. Even before Serelinity made his moves, Alucard had already seen his battle plans fall into place in his own mind. Coupled with his own superb reflexes and speed, Alucard managed to dodge all attacks made by Serelinity. Also, Serelinity's Eternal Era failed to interfere with Alucard's own energy due to his Complete Control. Still, Alucard lost all his monsters due to him being unable to control them skillfully enough to avoid the Contact Force Reversal. "That's okay, there's always more where that came from." Alucard summoned more monsters yet again, but this time he fused with them, converging their bodies and minds as one. "Now, this is what you call a one-man army!" Alucard shouted with a voice that sounded like millions roaring at the same instant. "Bon Appetit!" Alucard lurched forward with his grotesque bloody extensions and flung himself at Serelinity, activating Raven and attempting to devour him. (Geti186) Alucard failed to realize the immensity of Eternal Era, as it was but a natural process which takes place everyday. His "Complete Control" could not entirely interfere with processes which occur, and was therefore affected partially. Alucard also forgot another key thing about precognition, the future has infinite possibilities, and a change in the present will lead to a change to the future. Therefore, he was unable to avoid all of Serelinity's attacks, in particular the accelerated punch which was used in conjunction with Disruption Wave. Before Alucard merged with his monsters, Serelinity was seen blasting some of them away, thereby weakening the overall product, though not stopping the entire process. As Alucard lurched forward with his grotesque bloody extensions, Serelinity unleashed Contact Force Reversal out of reflex, and rapidly backtracked with his flying. He then began congregating a massive amount of Chi, planning to annihilate the monster. (Xero-0) The precision of Alucard's sensory precognition was unfortunately sufficient for him to adequately avoid all damage. For example, he could see Serelinity attacking him with any attack before he even did, meaning that he could avoid them easily as he knew they were coming. Also, Complete Control was fueled by Alucard's immensely steadfast attitude towards battle: To fight for the fun of it, thus solidifying his resolve and empowering his defence against external influence. However, Alucard was indeed blown back by the Contact Force Reversal, sent flying off Lookout itself. However, he quickly recovered and began flooding the area with darkness, blinding Serelinity as all light was cut out in the vicinity. "How about we start drawing blood now?" Alucard probed. "I'm looking forward to seeing someone's guts other than my own." With that, Alucard released the 3rd seal and reached Release State 2. "Calm down and relax, it's gonna be over all too soon." Alucard smirked. Using his telekinesis, he held down Serelinity with unsurpassable strength, pulled out both of his guns, and rained bullets on him. (Geti186) It was insufficient to avoid all damage. For example, if he avoided them, even if it was just barely enough, Serelinity, being currently of a greater speed, was in a greater capacity to strike Alucard, and therefore, he struck Alucard because of his currently greater speed. Although Light had been cut off from the vicinity via darkness, Serelinity's Eyes of Chi could still see everything clearly, in the form of Flow and Illusion. As Alucard released the 3rd seal, Serelinity's strength burst forth as well, empowering him. However, this wasn't fast enough, as he was struck by a few bullets, causing massive injury. Still, he managed to teleport away with Instant Transmission:Variation Trinity, part 2, displacing the air where he reappeared. "I see it's time to get serious... HA!" Serelinity began expelling huge amounts of Chi, which formed into the Amorphous Blobs, occupying more of Lookout. Via his flow of Chi, he began rapidly dispersing the darkness. This energy was from the energy he began gathering earlier, empowered by his Endless Energy Spring. For his own advantage, Serelinity began making dozens upon dozens of Form Duplications, with each using Form Projections (projections of Chi which look like him, and are partly sentient, able to make decisions, but disappear when they release all their energy at the point of impact). This began turning the battlefield in his favour. Category:Lookout I/II